The Neverending Journery
by CoryS
Summary: Sam is on the run, she pissed off a the goau'ld and Ori. She can't stay on Earth without jeproadizing Earth or her own well being.
1. Chapter 1

**How it started**

Walking into work, Sam checked in. As soon as she finished with that the intercom sounded beckoning her to Gen. Landry's office. Daniel approached her as she got close to his officee.

"Hey Sam how are you today?"

"Oh same old.." she replied. Ever since the change of command, something had been different. Sam couldn't figure out and that annoyed her.Daniel knew Sam had changed, they all did but not as much as she had.

Ever since she became SG-1 commander her attitude became harder, her whole being was just colder. In fact she had grown to be a lot like Jack, emotionally numb.

"Ready for today's mission Daniel?"

"Yeah, should be interesting although a lot of people are going to get really mad."

"Tha's the point Daniel." With those last words, Sam dissappeared into GEn. Landry's office.

"Yes Sir, you called fr me?"

"Sit down Carter." This confused Sam, his voice was so unreadable, so different than Jack's. But of course everyone was.

"Yolu need to look through these files and pick a 2IC. I will give you two weeks to interview them."

"I can interview them? Why?" She questioned.

"Col. Carter, you are the commander of SGC's flagship team, anyone who even wants to be considered SG-1 material needs to be thoroughly interviewed. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Carter left after being dismissed for the commisary with an armful of personell files. Looking through hundreds of files, she now understood how Jack had felt. 'Enough about him, I am so over him.' She thought.

As if a gift from God, one file came to her next. Sam opened it and read. 'Lt. Col. Mitchell.' He had a gread record. Mitchell was the pilot who had saved SG-1 a year ago in Antartica. So that settled it. Just for Gen. Landry, she would interview Mitchell, but even Landry would appreciate her choice.

Pullion her cell phone, she dialed michell's number. After three rings, a man's voice picked up. "Mitchell."

"Hey Cameron, its Sam."

"Hey Sam, ready for that date?"

"Yeah sure, How about having it at the SGC's commisary?" Sam suggested amist laughter.

"Why? Afraid to leave the base?" Cam said jokingly.

"No, but truthfull, I want to interview you to be my 2IC over SG-1." moments passed by until he answered.

"Really? Wow, this is what I wanted but when I asked him for this, he said I would have to wait a few months."

"Yeah will its not his decision, Jack had nothing to do with this. I decided it."

"Alright, so when do you want to meet?"

"I have a scheduled mission right now but...Let's just say I interniewed you already and whenever you get here just tell Gen. Landry that I did ok?"

"Wll do. I'll see you soon, good luck."

"SG-1 doesn't need luck Mitchell. Look I gotta run, bye!" After the phone call she ran to the embarkation room.

**PLANET P3X496**

"So Sam, who is going to be 2IC?" Daniel implored. Walkign down the Stargate's steps, in the distance, Goau'ld and Ori ships were barely visable. The two race of aliens were creating an alliance to take out Earth and various places. And SG-1 were here ot stop it.

Gen. Landry let Sam plan everything but she forgot to report her plans to him. In all truthfulness, she didn't even plan the mission.

"I was thinking Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell."

"Why him?"

"Well we all know him, he's a great officer and I believe his is highly qualified for this position...and because I chose him."

"Col. Carter, how do you plan to stop the alliances.?" Teal'c spoke.

"Now, I know it sounds absurd, but with all the naquidah on this planet we could easily just blow the planet up. Then the Goau'ld would blame the ori and the two groups would fight each other, maybe killing each other or at least buy us some time to cook up a better idea."

"Sounds like something Ja..." Sam cut daniel off.

"Sounds like something, I am doing. And its going to work."

Daniel glanced at Teal'c worriedly.

"teal'c take three C-4's and spread them, one by the gate, one on the left of the goau'ld ship and one one the right of the ori ship. Daniel you help Teal'c."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I am going to place some around the two ships, now move out!" Sam commanded. Each team member went their seperate ways to carry out thier jobs. Sam was already at the ship. Two bombs had been set and Sam was at the rear end of an Ori ship when she placed the final bomb her radio sounded loudly.

/Carter, Teal'c and I are don what do you want us to do/ Various Ori heard and a prior turned to Sam;s direction.

/GO TO THE STARGATE AND DIAL HOME NOW/ Carter yelled over the radio. Getting up from where she was, Sam tried to run vefore the prior saw her but it was too late.

Still she ran while shooting at the prior although the bullets did no good. Somehow she managed to get away. She reached the Stargate, Daniel had alread dialed home.

Sam had the detonators to all the bombs and at that moment she set them off simultaneously before diving into the stragate.

"CLOSE THE GATE!" Sam yelled. SG-1 went to wash up and later went to debrief.

"So, the mission was a succes Gen. Landry."

"Really? What was that explsion we all felt?" he questioned.

"The planet sir. We blew it up."

"Sweet!" a voice spoke from the background. Turning around, Sam expected to see Jack.

"Mithcell! Here already? You must be anxious!" Sam greeted happily.

"Sit down Lt. Col. Mitchell, you'll be debriefing with SG-1 soon enough."

"Yes sir!"

"Now Carter, tell me what happened."

"Alright, what happened was that we decided to place the bombs around major damage points around the planet. For good measure I placed on behind each of the enemy ships."

"So both groups will think that the other attacked instead of us?" Mitchell asked.

"Right."

"But were you seen?" Landry asked.

"Yeah, but the guy who saw me is dead now so that problem is solved."

"Hopefully. now go get checked out in the infirmary."

"I am fine Sir."

"No, you recieved a small injury on your shoulder."

Looking down Sam finally noticed it.

"Must have ricoched a bullet round and hit my arm." And with that SAm left with Mitchell close behind.

* * *

**Okay, now please review. This is only my second Stargate SG-1 story, ( I usually write L&O: SVU) so I promise it will get better. **

**Hey, you reading this! Review please! LOL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The infirmary**

"Hey Janet."

"Hello, so what's wrong with you now?" Janet smiled.

"Just a cut...Oh Janet, I want you to meet someone." Motioning for Mitchell to come foreward, Sam spoke again, "This is Mitchell he will be my new 2IC over SG-1."

"Hey Col. Mitchell, nice to meet you."

"You too. Not too fond of doctors and needles, but I think we'll get along just fine."

"Well if you are with us long, you will have to get fond of us. Sam here has been in here for serious injuries how many times?" Janet questioned Sam.

"About five times too many."

"What do you mean if I am with the SGC that long? I am not going anywhere."

"You won't if death doesn't collect its toll on you."

"Nah, I am better than that."

"Trust me, fighting on different planets are more extreme and intense than fighting an Earth war.My team has had many near-death experiences. I had two myself almost three. Daniel did die like four times, I am starting to lose track though." Sam gloated.

"And you are proad of that?"

"Well yeah, I cheated death three times. That's two more than the average soldier I would like to think about it like, that's how unstoppable my team and I are."

"Well I had one once."

"Your on your way Cameron." Sam laughed.

"Alright your good to go Colonel." Dr. Fraiser informed Sam as the intercom went off.

"UNSCHEDULED GATE ACTIVITY" followed by the customary sirens went off.

"Well that's us Mitchell, when ever that sounds, SG-1 has to report to the control room. Don't ask me why."

Ten minutes later they were at the place watching Ba'al and some prior making pointless threats.

"What's going on?" Sam wondered. She could tell that the Gen. was annoyed, frustrated or both.

"Their demanding that we hand you over."

"And if we don't?" Mitchell spoke.

"THen their threatening to attack Earth and our allies."

'Missions never could go so smoothly.' Sam thought.

"So what are we going to do?" Cart spoke with a quiver in her voice.

"Well we are not turning you over if that's what you thought." Gen. Landry replied.

* * *

I know its like extremely short, but I am extremely busy and haven't start to write the next chapter. I also have two other stories up and running that I need to start writing for. So just bare with me please and review. I know this chapter was sort of pointless but it will get better.

CoryS


	3. Chapter 3

Billions of thoughts ran through Carter's mind. Of course she wouldn't be given up to the goua'ld or especially the ori so easily. But she couldn't let something happen to Earth and their allies over something that she caused. She had to do something about it, but Carter stop a virus from taking over a planet but she couldn't stop the demise of her own world. She would go down in history, as the woman who destroyed life, as we all know it.

Dragging her out of her sea of thoughts, General Landry spoke.

"Carter, why don't you go home for the day, we'll call you if we need anything, alright?"

"Yes, sir."

And with that she left. Cameron had offered her a ride home and for that she was grateful. This would mean that Gen. Landry would get Jack involved, and she had to do something to fix this before then. Carter is the one who fixes screw ups not cause them. Oh well, there was nothing she could do now for the time being.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"I really messed up this time Cam. I don't know if we can fix this. We defiantly can't go up against the Ori, that would be pure suicide."

"Don't worry, you'll figure out something you always do. Remember, you are the Col. Samantha Carter. And we won't be giving you up at all. If you thought that, then I think the base doctor needs to check your head." He joked.

Opening the car door for her, she was surprised. No one had done something like that for her for a long time. Sam knew her thinking was frivolous and stupid but she really like Cam. And now she regretted her decision to add him to SG-1. Then again that was only selfish thinking, he was a great addition to the team.

"As a member of SG-1 you get my house key so that if anything bizarre happens then you'll have it. Trust me, things will happen. Oh, and don't think its weird cause all SG-1 has each other's house key. In fact, I still have Jack's. I really should give it back now. Whatever but thanks for the drop off."

"No problem, and I think the key idea is a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow I guess, get some rest Sam."

She nodded in his direction before turning around to leave. Cameron and her had such a great connection. Their feelings just flew so easily and the chemistry was definitely there.

CAMERONCAMERONCAMERON&SAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAMSAM

While driving back to the base, being new to the area Cameron had not acquired a residency yet; all he seemed to think about was Sam. And their relationship wasn't completely against the regs. They both were of the same rank only they were also both on the same team. Well if feelings were mutual like he expected then he would move off of SG-1 even though it was his dream job. He could help it; he was a die-hard romantic guy. (No he's not gay or anything so don't you dare let those thoughts enter your mind! J)

As soon as he landed on base, Walter had spotted him.

"Sir, Gen. Landry and Gen. O'Neill are requesting your attendance in Gen. Landry's office ASAP."

"Alright, thank you Walter."

'I wonder what this is about.' Cameron thought. When he entered the office he noticed that SG-1 and SG-3, the main teams, were all present. This couldn't be good for Sam.

"Sirs reporting for duty." Col. Mitchell replied snapping to attention.

"At ease Mitchell."

"Alright let's start, over two hours ago, Intel disclosed to us two eruptions from planets that were previously considered allies. One planet was of the Ashen. (I know they aren't but for the purpose of my story the Ashen are or were Earth allies. Earth did not know of their intent but now the problem is terminated…now on with the story.) We have to do something about this and fast before Earth is the next target." Gen. O'Neill finished.

"Someone please inform Col. Carter of the situation." Gen. Landry ordered.


End file.
